prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Gottesman
Lucas Gottesman was often taunted and bullied at school. He found friends in Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers, which made him a target of "A." He had a crush on Hanna, but she was oblivious to the fact. He was blackmailed into helping The A-Team by Mona, and he helped them between Season 2 and Season 3. He was homeschooled, because he didn't feel safe at Rosewood High, when Mona returned. However, he has since returned to Rosewood High School as revealed in "Thrown From The Ride." Lucas is portrayed by Brendan Robinson. Series |-|Season 1= There's No Place Like Homecoming At school, Hanna attends a "Real Love Waits" meeting to keep an eye on Sean and his new friend Amber. There, Hanna finds an unlikely friend in Lucas. The members are asked to role play situations in which they would be pressured to have sex. Sean and Amber pair off, with Sean convincingly acting the part of the instigator who wants to go all the way with Amber, and Amber refuses accordingly. Hanna is called to take a turn - with Lucas. Unenthusiastic, she pretends to ask Lucas upstairs to her room, and after initially refusing to play along, he then says "yes," making Hanna finally smile and Sean looks red. At the dance, Hanna sees Lucas leaving early, so she gets him to give her a ride to the office; he confesses that he had come to the dance in order to take photographs and also to cast his vote for her as homecoming queen. The Homecoming Hangover Lucas is taking photos of the discordant Sean and Hanna as a belated homecoming royalty shot for the yearbook. Lucas takes several shots of the two, annoying Sean with his suggestions, such as to have Hanna pose sitting on his lap. Sean smiles through gritted teeth, and the shoot ends in a bitter argument between Hanna and Sean. Later, Lucas and Hanna bond over funny internet videos. Lucas confesses how intimidated he used to be by Hanna when she was still a part of Alison's group. He reveals how much it had hurt that Alison called him "hermy, the hermaphrodite," and Hanna shares how Alison had called her "Hefty Hanna." Lucas can't understand how Hanna had been her friend. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Lucas helps Hanna with an online auction of her clothes to make ends meat with her mother's bills. Later, in a flashback, Lucas is being taunted by Alison when Lucas had run in front of them to pick up his toy motor boat. Hanna had exclaimed "hey" as if to stand up to Alison and stop her from teasing him, but she recoiled and sat silent. Alison then turned on her, warning her to never let a moment pass, as Lucas trudged away. The Perfect Storm Hanna and Lucas grow closer as Lucas continues to score Hanna big bucks selling her used accessories on the internet. But Mona is not enthusiastic about this new relationship development and mercilessly taunts Lucas, calling him "hermie" and "shim," names had Alison made up. Later, fed up, Hanna pulls Mona aside and calls her a hypocrite for treating someone of lesser social status so heartlessly when they used to be on that same strata themselves. Moments Later Lucas later makes his affection's known to Hanna when she is in hospital after the car accident, when he sneaks into her room at night and plants a kiss on her forehead thinking she is asleep. When Hanna confronts Lucas about this he says that she deserves a better boyfriend than Sean. Salt Meets Wound Lucas is still mad at Hanna for rejecting him and treats her badly when she returns from the hospital and also confesses that he trashed Ali's memorial. He also tells Hanna that she is just as mean as Alison was. Careful What U Wish 4 Hanna is forced by A to dance with Lucas at the danceathon and lead him on. This also causes Sean to break up with Hanna. For Whom the Bell Tolls Lucas is still mad at Hanna. He later discovers that Mona never gave Hanna the letter that Caleb left for her. Mona tempts Lucas with an offer of transforming him from 'Hermie' to 'Hanna's man' if he keeps the letter a secret from Hanna but Lucas tells Mona that Hanna will never think of him as more than a friend. He seems to have accepted the fact that Hanna is in love with Caleb and drives Caleb back to Rosewood for Hanna's happiness. |-|Season 2= It's Alive When Lucas and Caleb dramatically arrive in Rosewood, Lucas protectively warns Caleb not to hurt Hanna again. Lucas and his family have Caleb stay in Lucas' bedroom for the time being. My Name Is Trouble He reveals allowing Caleb at his house. Seeing her all alone and feeling bad for her, he asks her to help him with yearbook. At yearbook, Lucas wonders why Hanna is being so nice to him, worried that she has ulterior motives—but Hanna insists that people can change. She even gets a pretty girl named Danielle that Lucas is so obviously crushing on to agree to a date with Lucas. Hanna convinces Danielle that she is still stuck on Lucas in order to make him look good. Lucas is still suspicious and very nervous about Hanna's actions, but is eventually grateful to her. Blind Dates When Hanna is no longer allowed to see her friends, she decides to help Lucas with the yearbook. At first, Lucas wonders why Hanna is being so nice to him, worried that she has ulterior motives—but Hanna insists that people can change. She even gets a pretty girl named Danielle that Lucas is so obviously crushing on to agree to a date with Lucas. Lucas worries about his upcoming date with Danielle, so he asks Hanna to double with him and tells her to bring Caleb. Unfortunately it backfires. Danielle thinks that Hanna is interested in Lucas! To convince Danielle that there is no longer anything between her and Lucas, Hanna and Caleb pretend to be on a real date. It works, and Danielle reaches for Lucas' hand. Lucas thanks Hanna later for helping him with Danielle and acting so un-Alison like. I Must Confess Lucas makes a small appearance while Dr. Sullivan is giving her lecture about cyber-bullying. The First Secret In the prequel episode, Mona Vanderwaal is insulted by Alison after trying unsuccessfully to sit with her and the other Pretty Little Liars in the school cafeteria. Rebuffed, Mona goes next to Lucas' table. Later in the school hallways, Lucas bumps into Alison, accidentally dumping his drink on her. Angry, Alison rejects Lucas' apologies, mercilessly calling him "Hermie" and publicly suggesting that he's really a hermaphrodite. When Alison walks away, Lucas growls that she will get what's coming to her, and Mona nods uncomfortably in silent agreement. At Noel's Halloween bash, after Alison learns that Noel had not been the one who attacked her in The Haunted House, a guy in an identical costume as the one who had been rough with her brushes past her and mutters "bitch." Alison looks offended, and the guy takes off his mask as he walks away, revealing that he is Lucas. Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Lucas helps Hanna by taking down the pictures of her doing community service from the internet. He acts very on-edge, and very suspicious when questioned by either Hanna or Caleb. A Hot Piece of A Lucas acts even stranger around Hanna. When Emily and Spencer are doing community service working phones at the crisis hotline, a caller comes in. The woman taking the call tells them to listen in, as it was the same person who called the night "A's" helper dropped their phone. Both Emily and Spencer recognize it to be Lucas' voice. The night of Caleb's surprise party, Emily gets a call on the crisis hotline from Lucas, who still believes he is speaking to the woman he spoke to the last few times. At the party, when Emily tells him not to do anything he would later regret, Lucas realizes he was speaking to Emily. Lucas then takes the rowboat and goes with Hanna to the pier under the guise of them having to set up the fireworks. Lucas then stops rowing abruptly. Hanna realizes something is wrong, and becomes scared. As Lucas gets up to throw the fireworks overboard, Hanna throws Lucas overboard using one of the oars. Hanna swims back to shore, but Lucas is still nowhere to be found. "A" is seen fishing Lucas' shoe out of the water. Let the Water Hold Me Down Later, it's revealed that he is alive and well. He has just been laying low outside of Rosewood. He goes to Hanna's house and tells her why he has been acting strange: He gambled away his and Caleb's money and was scared that Hanna and Caleb would never forgive him. Caleb says that they'll find a way to work it out, but Hanna feels betrayed. UnmAsked Lucas is seen in at the Costume Masquerade speaking with Jenna and the Black Swan. |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' The girls, on the way back to Spencer's house from Alison's grave, see Lucas drive off somewhere in the middle of the night. Then during senior registration, Aria, Spencer and Hanna notice Lucas talking to a skinny brunette who resembles the Black Swan. Kingdom of the Blind Hanna spots Lucas walking into the Mona's room for a visit. Lucas tells Hanna he was visiting Mona to see if she is really "mental" or not. He then suggests to Hanna that Mona might be faking being mentally ill, because being in a mental hospital is better than being in jail. That Girl is Poison Aria gets in the car and sees Lucas banging on a storefront. He starts screaming, "Please! Just give me back my stuff!" The next day, Aria finds Lucas' equipment inside the studio she was working to. She pulls out some film and leaves. Outside she runs into Lucas who says "I need to get inside." He initially won't let her pass, but Ezra pulls up and Lucas sprints off. Aria also finds three of the pills in Lucas' camera bag. This Is A Dark Ride When Hanna walks in the Brew for the Halloween Train, Lucas takes a picture of her and tells her "She's beautiful". he is later seen talking to Jason DiLaurentis before entering the train. While Spencer and Jason are talking, Jason excuses himself and follows Lucas, and Lucas is seen taking a picture of Alison remains. She's Better Now Lucas, in black hoodie, was skateboarding through the quiet and dark streets of Rosewood when a SUV tried to hit him. Toby as "A" was revealed as the driver. Lucas got a his ankle hurt while jumping off the skateboard and onto the sidewalk. He then tells Hanna that Mona has been sneaking out of Radley. Mona-Mania A hooded figure is seen hiding in Harold Crane's office, but quickly gets away. Hanna notices his shoes then realizes it was Lucas and confronts him about being there. Lucas says he getting Ali's diary. Later, Lucas says Mona has been blackmailing him since the masquerade ball for selling the answers to all the tests at school. When he told her he was done doing things for her, someone tried to run him over in an SUV. He believes it was Mona, but it was really Toby. Lucas states that he is leaving Rosewood High and is going to be homeschooled. |-|Pretty Dirty Secrets= TrAde Off Lucas sees Shana Fring reading a comic book that he likes. They talk about it and comic con. While Lucas is on the phone, someone in the zombie costume snuck up behind him and whispered something. They then go into the dressing room and the zombie gives Lucas a piece of paper, and get from Lucas an envelope in exchange. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Although Lucas does not appear in the episode, Mona reveals that Lucas was the one who gave Emily the massage in "Touched by an 'A'-ngel". She notes he said Emily was tense. We don't know if Lucas was blackmailed into doing this or if he did it freely as a possible A-Team member. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York Lucas returns for the first time since season three in EscApe From New York; and is seen at the Brew with Mona. Lucas is looking out of a window which has been covered up with newspaper, when Mona tells him The Liars are not in Philadelphia, they're in New York. Lucas turns to face her, and replies "you said there would be more people here". Mona has congregated an army to fight against Alison, and Lucas is one of the members. Thrown From The Ride Lucas is having second thoughts about his and Mona’s fight against Alison’s return because of Alison's story of being held captive. To get Lucas back on side, Mona tells him that Alison’s story is just that, a story, and she can prove it. At the Brew, Lucas walks up to Hanna who is sitting alone. Hanna asks if he’s back at school, and Lucas tells her home schooling wasn’t for him, “it’s kind of a game changer when your mom can ground you and flunk you”. They discuss Alison, and wonder if Alison’s coming back to school, Hanna doesn’t know and their conversation is cut short when Alison rings and Hanna goes off to answer. Miss Me x 100 As Alison walks into school, Lucas stands at the top of the school entrance stairs with Mona, watching on. Hanna and Lucas walking around the courtyard when Lucas suggests they do something no one else is doing, “let’s talk about somebody other than Alison”. Smiling, Hanna tells him gladly and it’s here that Lucas tells her that his girlfriend is coming to town and he’s throwing a party so she can meet all of his friends. Hanna asks if she can bring Travis, and after Lucas agrees, before Hanna walks off. Watching as Hanna walks away, Lucas grabs his phone and starts to call someone as he too walks away. Later, after Mona and Alison's confrontation, when Alison and the other Liars walk into the cafeteria at Rosewood High, Lucas stands up and tells Alison that some people “really did hope that you had changed”, before Mona shows the Liars the video she took of Alison slapping her. Taking This One to the Grave Stepping out of the shadows in the Brew, Lucas tells Mona that “they’re not coming” when she asks where everybody is. When Mona asks why, Lucas tells her that Alison got to them and that they’re convinced that Alison is a saint and Mona is now crazy Mona, “that’s what they’re calling you now”. He helps her and The Liars break into Radley by hacking into a police computer. Later, standing outside the Vanderwaal house, Lucas listens on as Detective Holbrook tells the waiting press that while the investigation is ongoing, they have ruled what has happened a homicide and that Mona Vanderwaal was murdered. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Lucas, dressed as Santa Claus, poses with guests at the Ice Ball and helps The Liars catch Alison at the party. After they smile for the photographer, Spencer tells Lucas that she and Hanna are headed to Alison’s house the second she gets to the Ball, and Lucas comments that he’ll make sure she “stays here”. Lucas and Paige walk around a corner and stop Alison and someone dressed in a white coat and hood from leaving the Ice Ball, as Emily and Aria are following from the other direction. It turns out to be Cindy and Mindy who led them away from Alison. |-|Season 6= Last Dance He is mentioned by the girls to being Jenna Marshall's date to the senior prom as they see a photo of the two on their phones. The Gloves Are On Five years later, Lucas, now a game app developer, returns to Rosewood and runs into Hanna where they briefly catch up. Later she asks him to be an alibi for her when the police are preparing to question her. It falls through but Lucas holds no hard feelings and offers Hanna his apartment whenever she needs to get away from home. Did You Miss Me? Lucas runs diagnostics on a tablet after the incident at Hanna's party. Hanna then gives Lucas a gift, in the form of a few ties, thanking him for letting her stay there: she also wrote post-it notes saying which tie goes with what. Lucas talks about how he came back because he wanted to look for property and to give Rosewood a second chance. Hanna agrees saying that they left so fast that they didn't realize what they left behind, and they share a smile. Later, when Hanna returns to the apartment, he tells her he's buying a factory and says it can be Hanna's so she could start her own fashion brand in Rosewood. Hanna is hesitant to accept the offer, but Lucas assures her that the offer still stands and that she should talk to Jordan about it. |-|Season 7= Bedlam Appearances (34/160) Relationships [[Hanna Marin|'Hanna Marin']]: '''Good Friends/Former Crush (on Lucas's side) (see "Lanna") * '''Started: Season 1 * Revealed: "Moments Later" (He kisses her on the forehead) * Reason: Hanna was dating Sean at the time, and plus she only saw Lucas as a friend. However they stayed friends. Danielle: Ex-girlfriend(possibly) * Started: "Blind Dates" * Ended: Unknown * Reason: Unknown Mystery Girlfriend: Dated/Serious * Started: Season 5 * Revealed: '''"Miss Me x 100" * '''Ended: Unknown * Reason: Unknown Trivia *In the last episode of Season 2, he was seen at the dance talking to Jenna and The Black Swan, by Aria, Hanna, and Emily. Later in Season 3, the Black Swan was discovered to be Melissa Hastings who was supposedly distracting Jenna due to blackmail from "A". What Lucas was discussing with Jenna is currently unknown. *After "UnmAsked" (probably even earlier in the series), Lucas gets blackmailed by Mona and is forced to work for her. He claimed that his main job was delivering messages between Mona and Jason. If he didn't do what he was told, Mona threatened to expose him for selling test answers to other students. *In Season 3, Lucas turned "dark", seemingly due to the fact that he was blackmailed into helping Mona. *Lucas was the one that gave Emily the massage in "Touched by an 'A'-ngel" as revealed by Mona. *Lucas was A's helper which is Mona Vanderwaal. *He seems to have a crush on Hanna in the first three seasons. *In Season 5, Lucas confides in Hanna about his "new girlfriend," but her identity has not been revealed. * In Season 7, it is revealed that Lucas had been Charles' childhood friend, having been in the same camp as him. Books - TV Series Comparison *In the books, his name is Lucas Beattie. *His character is also quite different; in the books, he was popular in the seventh grade until a (true) rumor spread that he had a crush on a then chubby Hanna, and a jealous Alison spread the second rumor that he is a hermaphrodite. After this, he became unpopular. In the TV series, while Lucas had a crush on Hanna, he was never popular. *In the books, Hanna and Lucas both like each other. But because of Hanna's obsession with popularity, their relationship doesn't work out. It is suspected in the television series that Hanna has some minor romantic feelings for Lucas. *In the books, he has dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes, while in the TV series he has black hair and brown eyes. Quotes Gallery Hanna-lucas.jpg Confession.jpg Lucasstares.png Hanna and lucasw.jpg lucas4 4.png lucas 3df.png Lucas looking suspicious.jpg 5x04-21.jpg 5x04-18.jpg 5x05-08.jpg 5x05-01.jpg 6.13-045.jpg 6.13-046.jpg 6.13-048.jpg 6.13-050.jpg 6.13-051.jpg 6.13-057.jpg 6.13-058.jpg 6.13-059.jpg 6.13-061.jpg 1 lucas.JPG 1x22 lucas.JPG 6.13-052.jpg 6.13-358.jpg PLL204-0215.jpg Navigational |} Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Victims of A Category:Protagonist Category:A Team Category:Love Interests Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Rosewood High School Alum